Both human cytomegalovirus and adenovirus are viruses which are associated with severe lung disease in active as well as latent infection. Disorders associated with latent infection by these pathogens may include bronchiolitis obliterans, bronchiectasis, the hyperlucent lung syndrome and other forms of chronic obstructive lung disease, and acceleration of graft versus host disease following allogeneic lung transplantation. Development of these conditions may result from the pathologic production of pro-inflammatory cytokines resulting from interactions between the viral gene products and the cytokine genes. This research proposal seeks to understand the mechanisms of these interactions with the goal of eventually improving treatment and prevention of disorders associated with latent viral infection.